


Little Compromises

by jimikat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Horizon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Soft Caustic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimikat/pseuds/jimikat
Summary: Caustic brings home a tree for the holidays.It is less than impressive.
Relationships: Horizon | Mary Somers/Caustic | Alexander Nox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Little Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to explore what a Horizon/Caustic ship would look like. So I wrote a little drabble.  
> Happy Holidays!

It was a small tree.

Mary wasn’t even sure where Caustic had found it. But now it was sitting in the middle of their little living room, drooping sadly. He was crouched beside it, examining a few of the short needle-like leaves upon it.

“It’s a little… meek, isn’t it?” Mary said, looking down at the little evergreen.

“Just needs a little water,” Caustic hummed softly. “It shall regain its form shortly.”

Mary rolled her lips, stepping behind Caustic and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m sure it will,” she said without any hint of assurance.

“And I preserved its roots, rather than simply cut it down. It can be planted once the holiday season has passed,” Caustic added, running his hand along the underside of one of the feeble branches with satisfaction.

“Oh. Well. That’s nice, isn’t it?” Mary mused, tapping her fingers absently on his shoulders, trying to imagine how this poor little tree could possibly be trimmed properly.

Caustic turned his head, his beard brushing against Mary’s hand before pressing his lips gently to the top of her hand. She squeezed his shoulder, leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Do you… is this satisfactory, Mary?” he asked, his voice a low, gentle rumble.

“Of course, love,” Mary said, straightening up and patting his shoulders gently. “I’m sure it’ll look plenty festive. Though I’d wager it might support naught but garland,” she added with a chuckle.

Caustic’s shoulders tensed and he suddenly stood, forcing Mary to take a step back. His posture was uncharacteristically bent as he towered over her, his eyes locking on her quizzical gaze.

“I… thought our first holiday ought to be… I simply mean that I am not terribly accustomed to celebrating, and hoped that… A fir was always my mother’s preferred tree variety, and...” His gaze drifted to the side as his voice faded away, an insecurity Mary wasn’t sure she’d ever seen in him. “I can remove it if you would prefer something else. Perhaps something… native to Psamanthe.”

She slipped her hands into his, stepping close and looking up with lidded eyes.

“I appreciate the effort you put into this, love. It’s perfect, really.” She reached up, pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. “And what would our little home be without you bringing home struggling flora from time to time, hm?”

Caustic’s hands slipped around Mary’s waist, drawing her into him. Her hands reached up, fingertips skimming along his beard, rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks, just above his beardline.

“You deserve the best, my dear. I simply apologize that I’m not always able to give it,” Caustic rumbled, green eyes gazing down at her, soaking her in.

“Och, shut up, you daft old man. I never asked for more.” She drew his face down to meet her’s, fitting her lips between his, feeling the tension in his body melt away. She pulled back ever so slightly, his escaped breath of loss warm as it pooled over her lips. She could see the veiled hunger in those eyes as they scanned her face. Could see him press that hunger back.

He couldn’t always give her everything she needed, certainly. The soft comfort of domesticity was difficult for him to adjust to, distracted as he was with his work. She could forgive it. Judging him for preoccupation would be a bit hypocritical, after all.

And there were things she couldn’t give him, as well. Physical intimacy wasn’t unwanted by her, necessarily, but it was most often just not considered. They both had needs the other couldn’t meet, but... But they gave one another everything they could. And they both understood that.

They both bent and gave to support one another. And they each had everything they needed.

“Mary?” Caustic’s voice pulled her from her musings. Ah, there, that distraction again.

“Sorry, love. Bit lost in thought, I suppose,” she smiled. “Now come along. Let’s get this little dear trimmed before the kids get here.” Mary grinned, patting his cheek before slipping out of his grasp. “Elliott said he’s made black bun, and I’m eager to see if he does it justice. I’ll go get the ornaments, shall I? You sure it can support the weight of that?”

“I’m certain,” Caustic replied.

The boughs bent a bit. And the limbs couldn’t carry the weight of each and every ornament. Decisions were made. Compromises. But at the end of it, the little tree held up everything it needed to.


End file.
